Once Bitten, Twice Shy
"Hello, brother. What took you so long?" - Lord Garmadon to Sensei Wu 'Once Bitten, Twice Shy '''is the eighth episode in the first season of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Villagers unearth a Fangpyre skeleton, and after observing it, Kai, Cole, and Zane head off but Jay stays behind with Nya. He asks her out on a date. When Jay pricks himself by accident on the Fangpyre skeleton's fang, the venom gets on his hand and begins to turn him into a snake. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu tries to talk with Lord Garmadon about Lloyd and how he got captured, but he didn't listen and they had a fight. Garmadon had a double-bladed spear, a scythe, a staff with a shuriken attached, and a regular staff, while Wu used his katana from their youth. Sensei slid under him to dodge Garmadon's attack. Sensei attacks but Garmadon counters with all his weapons and forced Sensei off the ledge they are on. Sensei falls in the mud, and Garmadon calls his Mud Monsters. Sensei uses his Spinjitzu on them to knock them out, but Garmadon sends more. Garmadon uses the Mud Monsters' special move, Converge. They all come together and overwhelm Wu. Sensei barely pokes his head out of the mud coverage to inform Lord Garmadon that Lloyd is in danger. Sensei Wu sinks in but Garmadon grabs him and pulls him out. Garmadon asks what Lloyd has done and Sensei explains. They agree to go back to Ninjago to help Lloyd, and temporarily form an alliance. Wu tells him that he's out of Traveler's Tea, so Garmadon alerts Wu that the only way to get back to Ninjago is to climb the very dangerous Mountain of Madness. Pythor and the Serpentine head off to Mega Monster Amusement Park to dig up the first Silver Fangblade. The Ninja find out that the Serpentine are at the amusement park, so Jay arranges the date there so he can fight and have the date. During Jay and Nya's date, Jay finds out he is turning into a snake due to the bite. Meanwhile, the Ninja go to the ghost ride, where they find the Serpentine who have already dug up the first Fangblade. Zane accidentally froze the three of them when he was in NRG mode and the Serpentine escaped. When Jay comes out of the bathroom, he can't find Nya (who has assumed her identity of Samurai X). The customers of the restaurant think Jay looks like a snake due to him turning into a Fangpyre so they attack him. Jay goes to the bathroom and comes out with a scarf on his face so he can escape. The Serpentine had already revealed Samurai X as Nya and chained her to a roller-coaster which had heavily damaged tracks. Jay gets on it to help her. On the coaster, Jay reveals he's turning into a snake and Nya reveals she is Samurai X. When Nya kisses Jay, he turns back into a human. He unlocks his True Potential and saves them. After the day, the ninja and Nya gather and wonder where Sensei Wu is and what he's doing. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu have reached the Mountain of Madness and prepare for their journey. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Passing Parkgoer - Michael Adamthwaite *Young Boy - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Waitress - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Mother - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Father - Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett Trivia *The name of the episode is a reference to the phrase "once bitten, twice shy", referring to how people tend to become more reluctant to pursue a relationship after the failure of a previous one. **In the context of the episode, the title is more of a double pun; Jay is infected with Fangpyre venom after pricking his finger on a Fangpyre's fangs, and he tries to impress Nya because he fears that she won't appreciate his natural personality. *This episode marks the beginning of Jay and Nya's relationship. It also marks the last time Nya uses her "Samurai X" identity - although she will still use her technology, it will be under her own name. *As of this episode, the entire known Walker family has been infected with Fangpyre venom at some point - previously, Jay's parents were bitten by Fangpyre in "Snakebit". *Jay's Fangpyre infection appears to progress slightly differently from his parents'; his hand begins showing a green tint and scale textures before he begins developing fangs or a hissing voice. This may be due to his infection starting with a pricked finger, as it is never shown where Ed and Edna were bitten in "Snakebit". *The Fangpyre skeleton appears to belong to a General, possibly Fangtom's predecessor. *The four weapons Lord Garmadon wields in his battle against Sensei Wu include a Nin-Jo and normal-colored versions of the Golden Star Hammer, the Staff of Light, and the Double-Bladed Dagger. *It is unknown how Cole, Kai and Zane got thawed out. Gallery LordGarmadonEpic.jpg|Lord Garmadon SerpentineStare.jpg|Serpentine 185px-Pythor_and_raandom_faimly_pic.png 185px-Ahhh_i_somehow_got_on_this_ride.png chrome 2012-04-24 17-49-50-91.jpg chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay reaching his true potential to save Nya (NRG) chrome 2012-04-24 17-20-06-53.jpg|Nya kissing Jay, which turns him back to normal. WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay and Nya going out on their date 200px-Lord_Garmadon_4-Arms.png|Lord Garmadon revealing his four arms epsiode8 lord vs sensei.png|Sensei Wu and Garmadon fighting ep.8 tornado of creation.png pythor with constr. ep.8.png megamonster park ep.8 1.png|The Mega Monstery Amusement park fangpyre hand ep.8.png|Jay getting ready for his date, as he noticed the scales that starting growing on his hand. jay with nya ep.8.png|Jay with Nya the first fangblade.png fangpyre's skeleton ep.8.png garmadons dimension ep.8.png wu and wu g. dimension ep.8.png jay and humberger ep.8.png zane power ep.8.png venomari on roaller coaster ep.8.png serpentine ep.8.png nya in destinys bounty1 ep.8.png nya in destinys bounty2 ep.8.png Jays true potential.jpg LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2 Episode 8 Once Bitten Twice Shy .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago